Rise
Rise & Fall '''is the 4th episode of S6 of The End of My Soul. this episode was directed by Christopher Judge. Frank Simmons returns after being absent in In The Beginning & Dark. CAST *Chanel SquarePants *Major General Frank Simmons *Major General George Hammond *Fox Mulder *Dr. Daniel Jackson *Mr. X *Cigarette Smoking Man *Colonel Jack O'Neill *Harry Maybourne *GWizard777 *Mr. Krabs (credit only) *Squidward (credit only) *Jacob Carter / Selmak *Karen Plankton *Timmy SquarePants (uncredited) Story '''last time on TEOMS.... Mulder: Hey guys. Jacob: Hey. Chanel: We need to find the NID. Mulder: Yeah or we will be captured and killed. So the 4 decided to break in and they killed some NID agents and even more NID agents. Dana: Guys, run! Gibson: Yeah. So the 6 decided to both run for their lives until they were spotted by Mr. X & GWizard777. Mr. X: Get them! GWizard777: Yes sir. So the 6 were running to the stargate and started the stargate and Chanel, Daniel, Jacob & Mulder both escaped and the rest Dana, Gibson both captured. Mr. X: Now Dana & Gibson, you guys better tell me where Frank Simmons is. Dana: That's none of your god damn motherf***ing business! Gibson: Yeah. So GWizard777 decided to shoot them with a AK-47 and they are dead. Chanel, Daniel, Jacob, Mulder both came back and told General Hammond what happened. General: What happened out there. Chanel: We were attacked. Mulder: By the NID. Daniel: And Dana & Gibson both didn't may it. General: I just contacted Frank Simmons and he found out that they are dead by Mr. X & GWizard777. Jacob: Those bastards! Daniel: We got to go back. General: In 24 hours. See you later. And now the conclusion... Chanel, Daniel, Jacob & Mulder both went upstairs and they saw Frank Simmons & General Hammond. Frank: It's going to see you guys again. Daniel: Thanks. General: So what's going on. Frank: Timmy is still alive. Chanel: Really? Frank: Yeah. After you guys were captured and Mulder got his head chopped off by the borg, the NID was working with the Borg to make a copy of Timmy and replacing the Real Timmy. Jacob: So the real one is still alive? Frank: Yeah. General: What hes saying is that Timmy is locked up in the NID faclity in Tornoto, Canada. Mulder: We got to go back. General: In 24 hours, because if you guys get captured, your f***ed. Jacob: Ok. General: Good. 2 hours later.. Karen & Cigarette Smoking Man were walking to the DNA Diagnostics Center in Tornoto, Canada. Karen: Wow, that's Alex Kyreck's dna? CSM: Yep and right now his dna is being bulid into his body and soon his blood. Then they were contacted by the NID and Colonel O'Neill and Harry Maybourne were hiding. O'Neill: Cover me. Harry: Yes Jack, i know. And they were hearing the conversation. GWizard777: The SGC told about our secret. CSM: Damn them! Karen: We need to kill them! GWizard777: Sure, i will. Mr. X: We will soon bring them to Justice. And then O'Neill and Harry got out their guns & weapons and Karen & CSM both left. O'Neill: Damn it damn it damn it! Harry: We will get those f***ing goddamn bitches soon, okay? And they both left. 2 hours later... Mr. X & GWizard777 were looking at the REAL '''Timmy SquarePants. Mr. X: Well, he is still in stasis. GWizard777: Ok. Then the stargate was open and Chanel, Daniel, Mulder & Jacob both came in and the 2 NID agents ran. Jacob: We got to found them. Daniel: Yep. Frank Simmons contacted them. Frank: Your mission objective is to kill GWizard777 & Mr. X and bring back Timmy. Chanel: Got it. '''To Be continued... Category:The End of My Soul Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2016